


Time Intertwined

by Huntress_of_Life



Series: If AOT was in our world... [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A lot of family feelings, Angst, Can I keep this ship real in my mind?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wanna hold this three, If Levihan wanted children, Pregnancy, somebody save me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress_of_Life/pseuds/Huntress_of_Life
Summary: Hanji has to travel, but Levi doesn’t want to let her go.





	Time Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Read my tags - it's all there T-T
> 
> Playlist: "Lessons", by SOHN

In the moment Hanji slightly sighs in their tub, Levi feels his body tense a little bit.

He knows what she is going to say and though he was expecting it, he can't help but feel somewhat anxious.  

“Levi, I need to talk to you.” she says calmly while resting her back against his chest. He places his hands on her shoulders, both to reassure she is comfortable in that position and that she hasn't traveled yet.

“Don’t worry, I know it is your work and I said I would support you, remember?” he says low and calmly, but it's only in the surface. He caresses her body slowly, not expecting to feel such need to guarantee that she was still there with him. And, as he could remember, the last time this feeling came like this was when she got hurt in a terrible battle.

 _But this time is different_  
_It's just work in another lab_  
_It's safe..._

 _  
...in_ _another country_

Levi shuts his eyes, and he takes in silently but profoundly his next five breaths.

He thought it would be normal to see her continuing to work, research and make her lab studies.

He thought that it would be normal she still going travel in her lab missions, especially now that there would be less external excursions for her thanks to her condition.

He thought - he truly thought - it would be like always he sees her go: he would miss her, but he would be somewhat fine being alone.  
  
But, actually, this time it isn’t being like that, and _it would not be_ like the other times too because _this is nothing_ like before, and he already recognizes that.

With eyes open, he - ever so carefully, ever so calmly and softly - moves one of his hand from her shoulders to her fascinating round belly, where their so long wanted child has been living for a while.

 _I know it's selfish, but I don't feel like I can let_   _you both go_

And as if his woman was made of a beautiful sculpture of glass, he starts to trace unknown patterns over the endearing growing swell on her body that is covered by small bubbles and warm water.

_I want you to stay close to me_

Hanji closes her eyes appreciating his touch and he feels her peaceful humming lightly vibrating in his chest.

_Stay so I can keep protecting you_

And he closes his eyes too.

“I don't want you to go” is what he wants to say, but the truth is that he knows it's not a valid argument, and “I want you to stay close to me” is not a valid one too, and “Stay - so I can keep protecting you here” is also not enough to make his two hearts don't go away. Because he himself has something to do, too, and yes, all that his woman and him are going to do they know it is for the safety of their small future too.

 _Why humanity can't be human?_  
_Why the most powerful people can't act like humans instead of animals?  
_ _Why the world can't be all good?_

And a sad flow of unknown certainties about the world bring storm to his eyes that are squeezed shut.

Suddenly, though, - and before his mind can get caught in the darkness - he feels the touch of butterflies under his fingers shaking all storm clouds off.

The butterfly beats their little wings and flies, slowly but strongly, too quickly appearing and disappearing, and their flight is now his eternal remind that there are so many wonderful things in his hands at the moment that nothing else matters.

_The world might still be cruel but is also beautiful_

He starts to return the endearing touch of butterflies with a more delicate caressing pattern of his fingers, and he feels a light movement again.

_It's very beautiful_

And he gets lost in the warm and healing feeling flowing straight to him from where it's coming the hypnotizing beat of wings.

Soon Levi dives in the appreciation of his own small world: he there, holding his precious woman; his woman there, quietly humming to their little one; and their little one there, responding them both under his touch.

This is how all the three keep there, and it is in the exactly way Levi would always want it to be: all three close to each other.

*** 

_Bip_

_Bip_

_Bip_

The alarm of Hanji's watch on the edge of the tub reverberates painfully in the silent white tiles on the room.  
It sounds loudly a few seconds before falling into 'snooze' mode.

 _It's time,_ Levi's invisible hourglass says, _It's time for them to go_

Levi squeezes tighter his closed eyes.

Now that the sands stopped flowing, his heart stutters trying to find something to reply his hourglass but he finds nothing else to say besides _I hate you,_ because now...

Now he has no more spare 'sands of time' to prolong this moment before Hanji leaves his hold and go away.  
And he will be running out of it for the next three weeks.

How could he remain entire through that?

Levi laboriously opens his eyes.

He feels Hanji deeply breath in and breath out in his chest, as if she just woke up from a nap, but he knows that she actually had been far away in her own thoughts too. Slowly, she places her right hand over his, over the one that is still caressing her, and she intertwines their fingers without stopping his moves.

“This feels like dreaming” she says with warmth in her voice. “When we come back we should definitely do this again, if you want too.”

He swiftly brings his head closer to her.

“I do.” he answers almost in a whisper at her ear as his face rests on the side of her head. “We can definitely do, but-”

_Can't both of you stay?_

Hanji calmly grips his hand over her belly.

“But…?”

_Can't both of you stay?_

“No. Nothing.” he weakly squeezes her hand back. “Sorry, really. There is no _'b_ _ut’_ ”

Hanji takes another deep breath before slowly lifting their hands from her body so she can turn to the side and rest her forehead in the space under his chin.

“Levi, I know you _know_ I will protect us both.” and he knows she will, and he has no doubt she is going to do a great job, but

In the morning of that day, they had felt their third heart moving for the first time. They had been baffled, and stunned, and they had felt it only a few times throughout the day, but it is now one of the best and most endearing sensations they both have ever felt.

 _How can I stay apart from both of you now?_  
His heart stutters a little before completing.  
_And for so long?_

Levi closes his eyes, holding fast to the warmth of her body still close to him.

She kisses his collarbone and he feels his heart stuttering loudly, betraying his secrets to her.

With the help of his hand that is still at her shoulder, Hanji moves away from under his neck.

She lifts one of her hands and shakes it carefully to dry it a bit before placing her fingers under his chin, making her warm earthy brown eyes swallow all from his hazy and stormy grey ones.

“We will be fine, and we will always talk with you no matter where _you_ _or we_ are. I promise it.”

Levi shakes their intertwined hands over her belly to say that _yes_ , he knows they will, and that somehow he will also be fine, and he just need some time.

“Yes. We will just be fine." she assures again calmly, and he knows that this “we” now means them three. “Levi, I believe in us." and Hanji kisses and caresses his neck gently. "I don't want you to feel so worried because there is nothing to fear."

“If you-” Levi starts and stops to use all his control to even his voice and look the least worried possible. “If you need something, anything - even if it's nothing - don't think twice, your understand?” and he grips just a little bit his hand at her shoulder. “Just give me a call, a message, or even a Morse Code signal, and I swear with my life that I will be wherever you are as fast as I can.” and he feels again the touch of butterflies in his hand.

“I know” she says giving him a comforting happy smile while pressing his hands over her body. “And our little one knows it too.” and then Levi kisses Hanji's lips hard.

_Bip_

_Bip_

_Bip_

_It's time,_ the hourglass says to him, _It's time for them to go_  
But this time Levi answers by giving the thing a new flip.  
  
_And I will be counting all the sands inside you everyday until they are back._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to stop writing - this ship will destroy my sleep and my study life.
> 
> Hope you tell me what you think!  
> (Really, it is the best part for me :D )


End file.
